


Dinner With Mom

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli have dinner with Leila</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Mom

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic from LJ that I'm moving here

Adam sits in the chair watching his mother show his boyfriend his baby pictures. Poor Sauli. He never stood a chance. He wonders if Sauli's mother will be bringing out his baby photos when he finally meets Sauli's family.

Sauli laughs at something and looks over at Adam.

"What?" Adam asks chuckling.

He walks over to stand behind Sauli and leans over his shoulder to see a picture of himself, standing naked at the stove helping his mom cook. He was probably about three when it was taken.

"He hated clothes. Especially diapers and underwear."

"They needed breathing room. Even then," Adam says which makes them all laugh.

"He still hates wearing them. Especially when he's sleeping," Sauli says before he can think and Adam smiles when he sees his cheeks turn pink. "I'm sorry, that just came out."

Leila pats his hand and doesn't miss a beat. "It's okay. He didn't have freckles yet," she says with a little laugh.

Adam decides to tease Sauli. "Hey Mom, Sauli knows exactly how many freckles I have on my…mmmphhh." He laughs when Sauli covers his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sure he does," Leila winks and Adam bites his cheek from smiling too wide when Sauli looks like he wants to crawl into a hole. "Now get him a drink and stop trying to embarrass him."

"I was only going to say arm," he says innocently.

"Sure you were," Sauli snorts.

"At least I didn’t say I know how many freckles you have on your…..mmmphhh."

This time Leila laughs and Sauli lowers his arm when he starts laughing with her. He watches his mother give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. His heart sighs and he digs his phone out to snap a picture of the two of them smiling together.

"Come on baby. We need to get going. Mom, thanks for dinner. It was great as usual." He gives her a kiss and a hug.

"You're welcome boys." Adam smiles when Leila gives Sauli a big hug and a kiss. "Be careful driving home."

They leave but Adam stops Sauli on the front steps.

His finger rubs over Sauli's knuckles. "When I was a teenager, I used to dream a boy would bring me home after a date and he'd kiss me at the door."

"You did?" A soft smile is playing on Sauli's lips.

"Yes I did. I used to dream that he would kiss me and then I'd run to my room to stare out the window after him. He'd wave at me and I'd fall on my bed and replay it over and over again."

"That's cute," Sauli says and he kisses Adam's hand.

"Except nobody ever kissed me on the front porch," Adam says softly.

"We're standing on the front porch now," Sauli states.

"Yes we are."

Sauli wraps his arms around Adam's neck and Adam pulls him in close. He leans down as Sauli leans up and when their lips meet it's everything Adam dreamed about when he was a lonely fifteen year old, crying himself to sleep at night, too afraid of who he was.

Now he's a man in love, getting kissed by the man of his dreams, on his mother's porch. And for once, reality trumps fantasy.

"I think we should go home and count freckles," Sauli whispers against Adam's jaw when they break apart.

"My favorite game."

 


End file.
